Possession
by The Pootamis
Summary: One Shot: A short one shot of a different ending to Season 5 of Arrow.


Feeling the faintest of lights creeping its way through his closed eyelids forcing his eyes open only to close them almost instantly from the bright gaze staring back towards him feeling as though his whole entire body is bruised and broken trying his best to force back the pain of feeling his muscles from being stretched out lifting his head up slightly instantly as he feels a hand resting down on his shoulder gently pushing him back down unable to help himself slowly Oliver rests his body back down.

" Don't. You'll reopen your wounds. You need to take it easy for a while."

" Laurel?"

Turning his head slightly cracking open his eyes as he sees a wave of blonde hair staring back at him through his dazed vision closing his eyes for a brief moment to open them once again seeing a flicker of a smile across her face slowly Oliver returns the smile before he closes his eyes and rests his head back down.

" It's me. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

" What happened?"

Biting down on her lower lip closing the distance between them being as gentle as she possibly can slowly Siren glides her hand down his shoulder and across the bandages on full display all across his back making sure to not touch any of his recent wounds before gently she grasps his hand within her own.

" What's the last thing that you remember?"

Opening his eyes slightly to look over to his side seeing nothing but concern radiating from her eyes that instantly makes warning bells go off in his head suppressing the feeling closing his eyes slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" I remember Chase telling me that he rigged the island full of explosives. I remember running back onto the island then everything goes blank."

Nodding her head slightly gently Siren squeezes Oliver's hand only to feel him returning the gesture with the softest of squeezes.

" What happened? Where am i?"

Staring down towards his face seeing nothing but pain coming across his facial features reaching out to grasp a nearby chair without letting go of his hand slowly Siren takes a seat at his side.

" You were right about Chase rigging the island. I didn't even know about it. Your little group of misfits were making their way towards the other end of the island.

Something about a boat. Anyways instead of following after them towards salvation you…."

Cracking open his eyes slightly seeing a trail of tears trickling down her cheeks gently Oliver squeezes her hand.

" You came back for me."

Gritting his teeth trying his best to ignore the intense pain he is feeling all across his back slowly Oliver forces a smile across his face.

" I'll always come back for you."

Unable to suppress the tears that continue to trickle down her cheeks feeling her lips curling up into a smile that she quickly suppresses gently Siren squeezes his hand.

" I'm sorry Ollie. I'm so sorry."

Cracking his eyes once again staring deep up into her own finding them looking down towards him with deep concern instantly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" No?"

Nodding her head slightly gently Siren squeezes his hand as she watches him close his eyes allowing tears to trickle down his cheeks from his closed eyelids.

" Their gone Ollie. Their all gone. I tried to save them but they were too far gone. I'm so sorry."

Reaching up being as gentle as she possibly can slowly Siren wipes away the tears that continue to trickle down his cheek with her thumb.

" We're the only ones left. When you came back for me there was this explosion that came from nearby. You threw yourself over me shielding me from the blast. It…."

Opening his eyes not even bothering to wipe away his tears seeing Siren's head bowed down with her eyes glancing down towards the floor and then back up towards him seeing her nodding her head over his shoulder slowly Oliver follows her eyes before suddenly his eyes go as wide as saucers once again at what he sees.

Bandages after bandages covering his exposed back. Bandages with noticeable blood stains leaking through. Bandages that completely cover his entire back and shoulders.

" Most of the skin across your back was either burnt very badly or destroyed. You took some serious damage from the blast. I've done the best using what i've had available to us but i couldn't…."

Lifting her gaze up to meet his own seeing a look of confusion radiating from her eyes taking a shaky breathe nodding her head over to his side keeping her eyes trained on his face instantly as she sees fresh tears trickling down his cheeks unable to contain them tears of her own start to trickle down her cheeks as she stares at his side.

Stares down at the most critical of injures that he had suffered. An arm. An arm that couldn't be saved.

An side with a noticeable bloody stump where his right arm used to be. An stump heavily wrapped with bandages with blood still continuing to pour out from its wounds.

" I'm sorry. There was nothing that i could do."

Closing his eyes failing to suppress the tears that continue to trickle down his face instantly Oliver feels a hand gently resting down on his cheek causing him to open his eyes to see a pair of green watery eyes staring back at him.

" We'll get through this. I'm not gonna leave you. Not now and not ever again. I promise."

Keeping her eyes locked onto his own slowly reaching into her cloak grasping the desired object gently within her fingers slowly Siren retracts her hand revealing a familaur worn out photograph before she glances down towards the photo with a flicker of a smile across her face.

" Ten years ago, I thought that i lost my Oliver. When you came back for me and i found this on you, I realized that wasn't true.

All this time. Despite everything each of us have been through. Despite the hardships and everything thrown our way you still love me."

" I do."

" Even after all of this time?"

Seeing him nodding his head slightly not even bothering to suppress the tears that continue to trickle down her cheeks closing the distance between them leaning forward gently Siren presses her lips to his own.

" I'll find a way to get us off this fucking island. I promise."


End file.
